


24th of February

by SanaMae



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: F/M, First Time, Past Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaMae/pseuds/SanaMae





	24th of February

The two lovers walked hand in hand down the staircase to the beach shore. On the cobblestone wall, the young man pressed his woman against it and took his bride in a zealous kiss for it had been three months since he had a loving touch. The woman went over his burly biceps and over his shoulder blades, moaning on his lips. He pulled away with a mischievous arched brow at his dear’s want, taking her hand again to walk down the coast. She clung on his arm enjoying his company as sandy footprints left a trail to a near rock edge, curved over out of the eyes of all. The young man was tugged into a grotto as Mercedes whirled away from him and leaned near the rock face. Her dark green eyes burning for him that stood uncertain of what was happing to his sweet love.  
“I can’t wait for any longer Edmond, please.”

“Mercedes, we are getting married tomorrow… You’ve waited two years for this why now?”

“Because I want to give myself to the man I love and I want you to feel my thirst for you. Edmond, let’s be as God wants us.” The young woman said blushing looking down at her small feet then back up to her sweetheart  
Dantès blushed, “I guess… If this is what you want we can go back to the apartment.”  
“No here.” She says with a small smirk.  
“Here? But people might see us!”

“I don’t care, Edmond live a little really. You act as if this is the first time I’ve seen you undressed.” She yanks him by the waistband flushed into her arms and ran her lips slowly over his Adam's apple. Dantès is surprised by her desire, the last time they had an intimate moment was him dry humping her wet panties then snuggling. He felt himself growing with shut eyes and his lover gave a gasp gradually going to her knees tracing down his thighs. 

“I didn’t know that you knew how to…” Edmond said. He knew she hadn't known another man, he trusted her with his heart never to do so; even if he died just as his father did after his mother died. But it was odd to see her as such, but not unwelcome sight. His palm went to her cheek brushing his thumb across her skin biting his lip.

“Women talk about what their husband like; I hope mine will enjoy this.”

“Don’t call me your husband yet, you might jinx the wedding.” He says looking down at her with a scowl.  
She rolls her eyes; he was acting so much like her cousin and his best friend, Fernand, who was deeply traditional. Her hand's loop into his trousers lugging down around his buttocks, awed by his uncut stiffness with small black pubic curls around the hilt; it twitches as the sea breeze stirs. She peeks up at her groom with those dark pools of green and her palm to strokes him hearing his voice making tiny nervous moans. His tanned foreskin clusters up as her hand slide up, pulling the skin back as her mouth wraps around his tip. Dantès inhales sharply feeling the hidden sinful lust in the young man’s loins that he had denied, her mouth tilting up going further down. As she starts to gag he tries to jerk back as her hand steadies his hips keeping his length her captive.  
“Are… Are you alright, I don’t want your throat sore.” He asked worried about hurting her.

Mercedes nods, his length bobbing with her movements and she groans smelling his musk. Young Dantès continues still as his lover works his cock in-between her pink plump lips; he lifts his light blue long sleeve shirt over his head and the woman’s gaze wanders over his muscled torso. His hands timidly grasp her hair, moving his hips gently into her warm wanting mouth. As he was taken to the hilt, Edmond whimpered out pumping slightly hearing her lax choking, sensitively coming off the cock leaving it damp and aching. She licked her lips and pumped his length to make sure he was ready.

She kissed his chest gently as she started rising up from her knees to meet his slim lips, Edmond was pleased to have her mouth back on his own. Even though she had been sucking on him only moments ago, his lips met her with his tongue matching her own twisting and tangling. His rough hands came to her dressed waist suntanned darker than her pale fair skin. Edmond guises at his bride after drawing slightly, rubbing himself against her thigh with his thickness prepared to make a lesser timid mumble, “How should we do this, my love?” Mercedes lifted her dress leaving her to slip on.

She laid the dress on top of the sandy ground and sat down on it grasping the young sailor hand tugging gently to invite him to come to her. Edmond glided down into his loves arm kissing her deeply. Mercedes’ hands slid around his thick strong neck as he lowered her to the cloth underneath her, his hand shakily a soft warmth to the touch breast get a gasp then a moan from the Catalan girl. He pulled a strap from her shoulder revealing her ripe bosom, his mouth came down to suckle like a child. Mercedes shook with as it filled up deep with herself but before register, the pooling of pleasure Edmond shifted over her body completely. Now his broad toned form was looming over her like a heavyweight branch.

“Lift your dress up.” Edmond half asked; half commanded her in a husky voice. She complied bringing the slip up to waist showing off her white panties. He moved them to the side and moved closer leaning down to kiss him perfect lips as he pressed against her sex not having much luck of penetration until Mercedes reaches down to guide him inside. Mercedes tensed slightly at the new feeling stories it was not painful at all, not like the women in her village advised her. Edmond was easy gently moving his hips as hot sighs from both parties met in the air sweety rising in the salty sea air. Only the birds in the sky and God could see the blushing loving couples as Mercedes legs wrapped around her soon to be husband's waste, kissing his sweaty neck feeling the bliss from being engulfed by the fullness of love that had grown since childhood. All the times they played together, every laugh, ever, joy and every sorrow were theirs together. Now they belong together body and soul.   
After the last thrust, Edmond moved wrapped his arms around her. He didn't last very long and he was somewhat embarrassed that he couldn’t keep his excitement at bay. He wanted to apologize but from the look of Mercedes, she was satisfied and content. He held her close, he had missed her so much while he was away sailing the sea of stars he never wanted to be so far away. Now that's was to be Captain Dantès he could convince Morell to let his wife travel with him.  
“I love you, Edmond,” Mercedes said sleepily taking him away from his thoughts. He kissed on the forehead then looked into her beautiful dark green hues kissing her lovingly.

“Mercedes… You are so beautiful. I love you. I don't think I could leave port again without you with me. Do want to be my first ‘mate’?” They both laughed hard snorting and tears came to the young woman's eyes replies yes.   
They soon see the sunset and they hurry back arm and arm the Edmonds home to eat with Louis Dantes waiting for the with hot soup. They talked about the wedding and talked about moving to Marseilles Countryside in a tiny home so they could grow a garden and have more privacy as Edmond put it.


End file.
